


The missing piece of gunther's past.

by Sole_Executioner



Category: Jane and the Dragon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sole_Executioner/pseuds/Sole_Executioner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As gunther and Jane continue to train and compete to become full fledged knights , a stranger named Edith comes to the castle one day , from a vast kingdom far away from king Caradoc's land. She comes from a broken past and recently a home and king she may have turned her back on or betrayed or killed.. Many rumors are going around about her and why she ended up coming to their home . But one thing is for sure , she's smart, talented , and very ambitious and mature . She may even teach the knights in training a thing or two if it fancies her . But most of all she holds the key and secrets to everything gunther needs to know about his past, his mother , and who Edith really is .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was another sunny day in kippernia ; gunther stepped out into the light of the warm afternoon sun , and made his way to the archery ranges . He squinted against the harsh rays , it wasn't that he didnt like the sunlight , he just didnt like it when it hurt his eyes and distracted him or when it made the air so hot you could scarcely breathe without feeling like you were suffocating and doing your lungs more harm than good by letting the air in. He saw Jane was already there and was working on her aim with the bow clenched tightly in her hand and the arrow tucked between her fingers .  
"If you hold it that tight , your hand might fall off" he remarked to a startled jane , who jumped as the arrow went flying towards the board .. And missed the target by about a mile. "Drats! Good morning to you too , Gunther" she replied sarcastically . She set the bow down on top of a nearby barrel, then pushed her hair back in a frustrated gesture . "Look , I know you want to do well and start improving your skills, especially at target practice , but lets face it .. You're dreaming if you think you'll be as good as me . You don't have that kind of dedication. And I think it's clear I'm the one who has the heart for it." He said as he leaned against the stone wall behind him and folded his arms across his chest , crossing one leg in front of the other .. His usual arrogant yet charismatic stance of victory but also nonchalance, everything came so easy to him , thought jane.  
"Oh, haha. We'll see who's the better knight when you slack off and I burn you to a crisp, biscuit weevil !" He put his hands up in a sarcastic mock manner of defeat "oh I'm sure that day will come for you in your dreams jane, but until then .." He trailed off as he made his way like lightning to the bows and arrows that were set aside and swiftly pulled the arrow against the bowstring , aimed for a split second , and hit a perfect bullseye, throwing Jane a smirk of absolute satisfaction .  
Suddenly they heard footsteps coming from the knights quarters , and both turned towards the direction of the noise , they saw sir Theodore walking briskly in their direction , a look of nervous anxiety clear on his face . "Gunther, Jane " he addressed them hurriedly before heading off to the right where the new shipments usually arrived . They finally noticed what seemed like the trotting of a horse and then a low whining sound from the animal as it came to a halt . Jane and gunther looked at each other , surprised and curious . Whatever was happening , if it was enough to put Sir Theodore on edge , then it was definitely of utmost importance .  
They quickly but sneakily headed in the direction they had seen him take and tried to remain half hidden behind the wall , and watched and listened for the information that was sure to come. Why are we hiding ? Gunther wondered.. Well, I'm sure it's a good idea anyway, people do tend to reveal more when they assume their conversation is private.  
There was a girl mounting off of her horse , a black steed with dark eyes and a firm muscular build and sleek hair. The girl had dark black hair , most of it was slicked back but there were a few loose long strands that hung across her face , some sticking to the sides of her face , probably sweat fr riding for a long period of time. She looked exhausted but composed . He noticed she had dark grey eyes with flecks of brown when she turned to talk to the old knight standing before her.  
"Hello , Theodore ." She addressed him informally ? Who was this woman? "Hello, Edith " replied Theodore . "Is there any particular reason you've decided to pay us a visit ? Has something happened back home? " "A lot's happened back home, but we can discuss that later. I'm here to pay a visit to my past, hope that's no trouble for you."  
"Not for me, Ede , but it may be trouble for certain people ... You know that."  
"Nothing I can't handle myself, I'm sure" she replied as she untied her belongings from the saddle . She was wearing a knight's uniform but with an unfamiliar crest stitched into the cloth in the middle of her chest. Gunther was trying hard to recall what kingdom the crest represented , he vaguely remembered seeing the sigil in the book of kings that he had had passed down to him, but he couldn't remember what the book said other than that it represented one of the oldest kingdoms in existence. Stature, respect, and skill came from having that he assumed. "Hey!" He whispered angrily, pulling Jane back.. She had gotten too drawn into what was happening and was almost in plain sight of Sir Theodore and the stranger before he pulled her back . "Are you crazy? Who knows what he'll do if he catches us eavesdropping!" He snapped at her , trying to keep his voice down . "Oh , is someone afraid ?" She replied with a humored tone. "Barely, I'm just trying to play it smart and not get us caught , unlike some people " he threw back at her . She snorted in response. They both eased back into their positions and listened to the last bits of the conversation .


	2. Getting settled , getting uncomfortable.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edith meets the king , queen, and their subjects including the merchant , who is very put off at seeing her and clearly not pleased. Jane and gunther are officially introduced to Edith and get some of her story , but they are doubtful that they are learning the truth about her , but she seems to be able to decipher a lot about them.

Theodore led the woman named Edith into the section of the castle that housed the knights , all of the knights quarters were at the right hand side of the king's because they represented his power and reaffirmed the loyalty of his people.   
Jane and Gunther had to quickly scurry away and reassume their positions at the targets .   
"Ah... Yes.." Sir Theodore stopped Edith for a moment and whispered something in her ear before turning to the young squires. Not as young anymore , they were now at the respectable ages with Jane at 18 and Gunther at 19 . "I would like to introduce you to squire Jane Turnkey, and Gunther Breech." He said , pointing at them with an open palm in their direction as he addressed each of them. Edith took a step forward after slinging her bag onto her back and held out her hand to both of them . "Edith B-" out of the blue, Sir Theodore cleared his throat . Jane thought it was rude of him to interrupt but when she saw a certain look pass the girl's face , she realized that it was his way of telling her she was not allowed to reveal something, she had only witnessed adults using this mannerism rarely around the castle nowadays. Edith turned to Theodore and gave him a look , he returned a sad sort of desperate look to her and she looked at the ground , clearly upset .. Why wouldn't this man just mind his business ? She turned back to Jane and Gunther with a sigh and picked up with her introduction again "Edith Belvire" she said as she shook each of their hands. Then straightened herself and rubbed her eyes wearily . "You have a very interesting surname, I like it . Do you know what it represents?" Gunther looked away , somewhat hurt and angry at the memories flooding his mind of the betrayal of his ancestors and the rotten reputation they had painted of him . No matter where he went or what he did , he would be weighed down and defined by their doings , misrepresented unless he could somehow rise above it all and be so admirable and skillful and loyal that he could wipe that history clean. Jane , despite her distaste for gunther and their constant bickering , did something out of character and put her hand on his shoulder to assuage some of his guilt and pain, then threw Edith a distasteful expression.   
"I'm assuming since you're quiet, you know exactly what I'm referring to. But I don't know why you're so broken up about it ... They did what they had to to survive and profit ... The ability to adapt is a key in being a true knight , and you have it in your blood ." She said and gave him a half smile. Before turning to follow Theodore to the room that was hers for a time when her mother needed a place to stay before fleeing to their homeland, their true kingdom. Gunther looked up as she walked away . He felt something change inside him .. Maybe he really had nothing to be ashamed of .. Could he teach himself to see things the way she did ? So sure .. So definite in what she saw and thought ? But at the same time it seemed to him like she had lost all of her morals .. Wasn't moral character also key in being a GOOD knight ? He gave jane a small smile and she returned one . Jane , caught in an awkward state as this decided to go back to practicing her aim and accuracy. Gunther watched Edith and Theodore until they disappeared , with one hand resting on his hip and wondering what this stranger would bring to pass during her stay at king caradoc's castle.


	3. The past makes the present uneasy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With so much of Edith's past being held back , even during something as basic as introductions ... No one really knows what to think of Edith . But she does know how to capture interest and bestow knowledge on people. The merchant and king finally meet the stranger , and one of them is very displeased with her arrival ...

Gunther woke up in his bed , it was still dawn . Only about 5 in the morning he assumed since there was no real way for them to tell time other than by the cycles of the day. He pushed the stuffy and somewhat scratchy material of the covers off of him as he sat up in his bed . He was exhausted ; the training from yesterday had left him sore and drained of his usual upbeat energy he seemed to at least present so easily to others. His mind suddenly drifted back to the new visitor in the castle .. Edith ... He liked her name and her surname definitely complimented it .. But was it her true second name ? Sir Theodore had interrupted her when it seemed she was going to reveal a different last name... Well, either way ... What does it matter ? She probably won't even be lounging around his home for long anyways , and would return to whatever kingdom she had come from . But as he thought that, he suddenly felt a slight unexplainable sense of loss . He shook his head , trying to clear it . What is there to lose? I barely know this outsider.. He considered going back to sleep , he always needed as much as he could get .. But he loved the early morning when the sky was still gloomy and the air was cold and fresh . It made him feel alive when he was outside during this time of day, and that was a very rare thing , both the former and the latter. He turned to the bowl of cold water sitting beside his bed on top of his dresser and reached in with both hands as he leaned over it , and splashed his face . The cold water woke him up and instantly made him more alert, then he wiped his face with the towel draped next to the bowl.  
As he stood up , the moment his feet touched the ground , they recoiled from the cold and he quickly slipped on his shoes , then his knights uniform. He opened a small container and dipped his fingers inside , using the waxy ointment spread on his fingers, he slicked his hair back the way he always did . Looking in the mirror quickly before he ... Wait , why was he looking in the mirror to check himself? He never did that! He angrily turned away from the mirror and headed out of his room after grabbing his sword and grabbing his fur cover to drape over his back and against his arms.  
As he headed down the steps towards the balcony like edges of the castle walls , he heard someone humming a dark but beautiful tune , and took a few steps forward . Through the fog, he spotted a figure sitting against the gaps in the building fashion of the castle ... It was her , his heart started beating stronger for some reason , she was sitting there and playing with something in her hand , it may have been a pendant .. People usually did toy with those things in certain situations. Gunther sometimes would twirl the coin with his name inscribed on it , over and over in his fingers .. It was the only thing that he had been told his mother had left him. He wished he could have known her before she passed away; at least that's what he assumed must have happened . Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sir Ivon heading in her direction , he snorted at her with distaste then turned away and headed to the main part of the castle .. The throne room he presumed . Edith's gaze followed him , her eyes narrowed , but not quite in anger .. It looked more to him like she pitied their immaturity . Suddenly she stood up and headed in the direction he had gone in . Gunther decided to follow behind her at a distance . Edith stepped into the throne room and walked up to the throne of the king and queen . She bowed her head slightly , the subtlest of respectable gestures. "Edith Belvire is it ?" King caradoc's spoke loudly . "Yes..." She hesitated as he raised an eyebrow at her "your majesty..." She finished slowly, reluctantly . Just then the merchant came in as usual to inform the king of the new arriving imports to the castle , he liked to be kept well informed and in a timely manner. He looked to his side , and made a faint gesture with his head, he was too contemptuous to give anyone a true acknowledgment . That's when he coincidentally caught sight of the one piece of the picture that did not belong there .. Edith . The merchant suddenly became tense and clenched his jaw , trying to hold back a scowl . How dare she come here? What did this little girl think .. That she could just show up anytime and with any motive and he would just allow it to slide ? He had been lenient with this girl's mother and he would not make the same mistake twice.. Never again. The king cleared his throat impatiently , redirecting the attention to himself. "The new shipment of wheat and oil had arrived ." The merchant responded, his body was turned towards the long but his eyes were plastered to where she was standing in front of the royals . "What is this ... Woman.. Doing in our home ? Everyone knows she should not be here .. She was sent somewhere more suited to what she is .. " the queen looked away in disapproval of his bluntness "that is very rude to our guest, merchant ." "Well, if you ask me your highness ; she has more than earned that reputation for herself." Before the king or queen could say anything , the merchant spotted gunther standing near the entrance of the throne chamber and called to him "don't just stand there boy , come here and get the key to the storage trunk and unload the barrels of the shipments . You're late as it is ." Gunther felt embarrassed and kept his head down as he quickly made his way across the vast room and took the key from his father , opening the door at a nearby distance , he walked out to the other side of the castle . But he didnt want to leave quite just yet .. He wanted to see how this all ended . He pressed his ear to the door while clutching the key in one hand and listened closely . Apparently Edith had grown impatient because she spoke up with an irritated tone coating her voice . "All I ask of the king and queen is to let me stay here for the time being at least , I would like to at least restore a relationship I never had because the chance was ripped away from me for the accusations against my mother ." "Validated accusations , young lady." "EDITH... You thick headed oaf. I have no time for bickering .. I grant myself the permission to stay here which was once my home and trust that this matter is laid to rest . You may address the issue again if I do something that truly displeases the court but otherwise you have no credible reason to deny me this small favor." The queen looked impressed and finally voiced her opinion as she turned to her husband , she calmly started speaking "dear, I think she speaks the truth , and she is bright enough to know the circumstances and expectations. It is not fair to treat her as a child or a complete stranger ." "And she's almost as brave as Jane , and very beautiful! Oh I should like it very much if she should stay and spend time with us , and dance at the ball in a gown since Jane would not, mother." Princess Lavinia , it seems, couldn't contain her excitement any longer . An amused smile spread across Edith's lips. King Caradoc rubbed his chin as he contemplated the situation . "Very well, you may stay. My daughter already seems fond of you , and whoever is good enough in my precious daughter's eyes, is most definitely enough to be in my presence and my home ." "Thank you" Edith replied curtly Yes! She was staying , gunther wasn't sure how long but it was enough for him . He quietly moved away from the door and headed towards where his duties lied , unloading the cargo. A victorious smile plastered on his face . This may not have been his victory , but it sure felt like it .


	4. Author's note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry everyone who enjoys reading this for the delay of chapters as of late i havent released any

ok... so before christmas i got the stomach flu... and its been persistent and i've just been feeling really bad ... not getting much sleep sometimes. also the holidays were busy of course especially with how much time my family usually spends preparing and all that. we also had guests. i am hoping that when i get better.. maybe in a week or a bit longer.. i can add a chapter or two. I honestly usually hate author notes because i assume theyre gonna post a new chapter but usually they talk about how they have been busy or forgotten about the fanfiction. just thought anyone reading my stories would wanna know why i havent been posting and all. If i feel up to it .. i may write a short chapter today... or i may wait until i can get my own laptop (im using my sister's right now) to post the newer chapters after the mini preview type one. im kind of forgetting how my story is roughly supposed to go but ill think of something XD


	5. author's note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my character edith

I just wanted to say i contemplated for a while before creating the character edith...the reason being i almost always hate it when people make up a character that didnt exist in the original book, movie, or series.  
but after getting down my character's behavior, looks, and trying to find a good name to suit her and her compatability with gunther ..i decided i could make an exception ...one of the rare ones to include her. im glad this new character intrigued some of you and you really did become invested in her... tomorrow if the laptop is still at home and not at college with my sister i will try to post a new chapter.. no promises but i really do want to and i think its about time i did even if i do still feel a bit off from the virus...its taking FOREVER to go away completely lol. hope you guys are having a great time in your personal lives and dont become upset with the turn this story takes ..i will write it either way even if i get a bad response though.


	6. Teaching a lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edith is allowed back to the castle as a welcome guest if she keeps the peace....the secrecy.. but her patience is running lower every day. Gunther is training and finally gets some tips and skills from a real knight. Jane has noticed the attraction between the two .

Edith bowed , turned away from the king and queen and the rest of the court and left the court room. She was smiling to herself in her mind, maybe she could piece everything back together after all .. for fuck's sake she was sick and tired of what went on back home.. the lies, the betrayal, and most of all being torn from her brother since they were young children since the mother could not take them both. She remembered feeding him bean and potato soup on cold winter nights when the castle became like a snowy mountain beyond the hills. Her eyes lit up as she remembered how he used to look up at her with those big gray eyes and how she used to wipe his chin with the sleeve of her maiden's dress...her mother had scolded her countless times for dirtying her attire but it didn't phase her.. although to give her mother some peace of mind she used a select few that were not quite as fit to be seen in. Her smile faded as she also remembered the memories that tore her life apart.. her mother and father arguing and turning violent towards one another; Edith knew her mother was not a violent person but she did resort to it and was strong when the situation called for it. Everyone knew their family wasn't as stable as the rest of the tenants of the castle , and the rumors about her mother had spread quickly ; that she was a whore, a money seeker, and deceptive.. but her mother was by no means a whore , the money she sought out was hers for the taking and the deception may have had a part in it to get what she needed..these were understandable circumstances because Edith knew she wanted to leave that man...that man she refused to call her father , or her sweet little brother's.  
Edith had been rocking him in her arms and whispering to him , trying to soothe the baby and eventually he had fallen asleep through the ruckus . She walked over to his cradle and laid him inside gently , caressing his cheek before she leaned down to kiss his forehead and head back to her own bed , she fell asleep quickly knowing he was safe and the storm between her parents would soon pass.  
She was woken abruptly ...her mother was shaking her out of her tired and sleepy state. Edith heard her mumbling incoherent whispers in the dark, or maybe they were incoherent because she had no interest in hearing them.

" wake up Edith, we're leaving ...right now!" she hissed in an angry whisper. Edith angrily tossed aside the covers and forced herself to get up. "what are you talking about, where exactly are we supposed to go , mother?" Elyra glanced over at her daughter before returning to packing up their belongings. "we are going to the kingdom where I grew up...where i had power , unlike my position in this miserable castle."   
"then i'll get him ready , and i'll try to keep him quiet" Her mother looked up at her like she hadn't gotten the hint. "your brother will be staying here ..."   
"what are you talking about? we cannot leave him here, i could never trust father to look after him and he will be happier with us at your home"  
Elyra ran a hand through her hair then down lower, covering her face "i told your father you and i are going to visit family back home... do you know how difficult it was to convince him that you should even accompany me? the nursemaid will look after gunther... your father argued that he is too young to be taken on such a trip especially in this cold weather...and i can't think of anything else to say without him getting suspicious" Edith was about to protest but her mother held up a hand to stop her "I'm not simpleminded Edith, i have spoken to the nursemaid... she will sneak him away from your father when the time is right , and I'll come back to get him ..but after lying and saying she doesn't know where the baby is she would be released from her duties so i gave her a large sum of money ... to disappear the day that your brother does .. so he does not suspect what is happening." Elyra went over to Edith and hugged her tightly "i dont like this any more than you do but this is how it has to be.. i have to pay the price and face the consequences of my actions... my parents actions... for arranging this union." Edith stared at the ground grimly as she hugged her back ...her mind was conjuring all the possibilities of what could go wrong the moment her baby brother was out of her sight .. and in the hands of fate. 

Her mother went over to the crib and picked up the baby slowly and gently so she wouldn't wake him , and held him against her as she wept silently for the baby she was forced to leave behind , no matter for how short a time it was still painful for a mother to be torn from her child, Edith understood that and she felt the same pain , he was her family too. she slowly put the baby back in the crib and took the last few things from the room that she thought they might need in case of emergencies . she motioned for edith to follow her. 

Edith started to head towards the door but stopped for a moment by the crib , she leaned down and kissed his forehead , his cheek , and his lips gently "goodbye....Gunther, i'll see you again little brother... no matter what it takes.. thats a promise. " she caressed the baby's cheek as he stirred in his sleep a bit then leaned his cheek into her open palm . She smiled before pulling away, and tucking his covers around him more securely . she grabbed a few of her belongings , and before leaving , she took off her flat pearl necklace and laid it in his crib before following her mother outside


	7. author's note 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok guys , i know its been a while since that recent chapter but i've come across more issues , im in pain and cant even stand up straight so im probably going to make an appointment with my doctor, hopefully we clear this all up and im better soon so i can go back to writing , in the meantime i will tell you guys what is coming up soon in the story (below are the previews)

during the next few chapters of the missing piece of gunther's past will be the citizens of king Caradoc's castle , some shunning, others whispering and gossiping about Edith... Gunther is confused about why they are all treating her this way and only sees her with fascination and curiosity. Then later , its the ball coming up , the king is somewhat cautious and reluctant about throwing a ball and setting a feast for their unwelcomed guest but his daughter Lavinia is determined to have things her way . Gunther teases jane about how she will have to wear a gown to the ball and jane refuses saying she wont and edith is humored by it , and as jane tries to turn the situation on her by asking her what she's going to wear and Edith responds that she will gladly wear something suited for a female , a gown ... but that it will be one more interesting than any other... gunther cant wait to see and jane cant wait until she humiliates herself at the ball.   
Also ... edith may just give gunther the boost he needs to defeat jane at sparring jousts. sir theodore usually gives jane some tactic to learn and win ... now its sir theodore's wit and skill vs edith's and which of their knights will win and graduate so that they may battle in the arena with the best knight from the nearby kindgom and win the title of an official full fledge?   
meanwhile, other characters will be brought in during the following chapters as well ...   
jester is practicing for a hilarious skit for the king , he has heard how much tension the new arrival has brought down to their kingdom  
meanwhile smithy is finding himself very attracted to edith lately and her personality .. she can be very laid back and easy to talk to despite her aggression and her maturity  
pepper is excited about the new guest and wants to cook a special meal , especially when she hears how coldly the rest of the people in the palace are treating her she hopes to "warm everyone's hearts with a delicious pepper cooked meal ... fit for royalty " and jane humorously reminds her edith is a knight not a queen and pepper says "well... fit for nobility then"  
rake helps pepper in the kitchen and even gets help picking vegetables by edith and they have a little talk.

can the kingdom accept who it lost so long ago? and will gunther finally be confronted with the truth about who edith really is?


	8. Fitted piece of the puzzle, revelations.

Edith was preparing herself for the ball that the king had thrown in her honor , to welcome her back supposedly but Edith knew that the people who had known her would either have questions or be very unwelcoming.  
Her mother had had this dress made for Edith at her home in the other kingdom ... with king Cruithne ( KRU-ITH-NEE) as the ruler of the Pictish kingdom , her mother's   
birthplace. King Cruithne ruled the central kingdom that held power over all others , including the home of her little brother, Gunther.

 

The dress was made especially for the possible occasion of Edith's  
return to king Caradoc's castle .. her mother knew how much   
Edith wanted to see her brother and be presentable when she did.   
The dress was made of a fine black embroidered lace with sleek raven's feathers placed in certain areas to accentuate the curves and dips in the body.  
Her shoes were ordinary flat sandal like shoes , but with a sheer lace cover that reached an inch below the knees , it was very intricately sewn.   
Finally she applied red dye polish , to her toenails and fingernails .. the hue was very prominently that of dark blood .   
The kingdom most likely had not seen dye polishes yet but where she came from they had been gaining popularity .   
She also crushed some berries , mixing them with powder and applied it to her lips to give a bright red sheen and black temporary ink to highlight her lids behind her lashes.  
finally she wore the grossly expensive diamond necklace that her mother, Elyra had generously gifted to her on her last birthday a year ago. Her mother was old and frail now , she barely left her room and she rarely seemed to enjoy anything anymore but she still held hope that she would see her son again one day .

Edith was about to step out when she heard a knock at the door, she slowly opened it , curious who could be here at this time of night .. she was pleased to find it was Gunther, and flashed him a genuine smile . "hi... I came to escort you to the ball.. I thought since this is your first time being here in a long time that i would .." His breath caught in his throat as he saw what she was wearing .  
she started chuckling then put her arm around his "thank you, im grateful you wanted to assure i made it safely, but do remember im older than you"   
He panicked "of course, i meant no offense.." oh gosh this was starting to sound like what he was acting like when he thought jane liked him, compose yourself Gunther!   
She watched him and could tell he was probably arguing with himself internally and leaned over, kissing his cheek "you didnt offend me"  
he fought back a blush as her lips brushed against his.

 

Finally, they made it to the ball, everyone seemed to steal a glance in their direction as they came in , some even froze in place as they saw the pair of them walk in . Edith caught a glimpse of his friend , Jane... she seemed surprised and upset at the same time. Edith looked away but she reminded herself to evaluate that later.  
Princess Lavinia came up to them and curtsied and Edith gave a small one back as Gunther bowed . "You look sooo beautiful miss Edith"   
Edith smiled and thanked her "you look quite darling yourself, princess."   
"I suppose " she replied " but your dress and trinkets are taking everyone by surprise " she folded her arms " mother and father would never let me look the way you do "   
Edith took one of the white flowers from her hair and placed it in Lavinia's   
"well , until you're old enough to decide, you can have this as your own trinket" 

"oh, thank you " Then she turned to Gunther "won't you care to dance with the princess Gunther, you know it's an honor and you should have been the one to ask ... unless you're going to dance with her.. i would understand i think"   
Gunther chuckled " It would be a pleasure to have a dance with you , little princess."   
He turned his head to Edith and whispered in her ear "you look beautiful" he said as his hot breath hit her ear  
Then he joined Lavinia to dance . 

Edith took a seat and watched the two of them , Gunther seemed to oblige to the princess' whims, which of course was expected but it was like a vulnerable part of him was showing , almost as if he was protective of her , ...............like she was a sister to him.


	9. Chapter 9

After Gunther and the princess finished their dance he looked through the crowd , trying to find Edith and spotted her sitting at the table,  
there was only one empty place setting beside her and Gunther tried to not-so-obviously rush to get there first.  
The princess had gone to ask Jane about dragon ..that girl couldn't get enough of dragon's story.

Edith placed her hand over Gunther's on the table as he waited for the food to be placed on their trays. He looked over at her ..and they realized they both had something in their eyes and between them.. a sort of familiarity ..  
"so ..Edith was it..?" said a man in a gruff voice , they both jumped slightly and she put a hand to her chest  
"Lord Byron , you frightened me " she said as Gunther struggled to regain his composure  
" What exactly is the reason you decided to visit us..... and left the safety of your precious kingdom?"  
The question came from Gunther's father and Gunther surprised even himself by shooting his father an angry threatening glance. 

"I hear that people who come from your land are a proud people, very privileged so they sneer at others , i hope you didn't gain the same attributes during your time there."  
the man with the deep voice said before she had a chance to respond .  
" I assure you i am respectable when someone commends an air of respect, otherwise ...why would i applaud someone for something they didn't earn ?" she said and Gunther looked at her with an interested expression as he sipped his wine, one foot resting on the other leg as usual... it wasnt proper table manners but then again the men in this kingdom weren't exactly top brass , they saw no need for formalities beyond the basics. 

"As for the reason I am visiting ... i'm sure you know that already...Magnus...and feigning obliviousness wouldnt get you the answer you dont require." Edith said to the merchant as she slowly, mockingly, cut up her food and ate it, it almost looked like a warning ...or as if she was accepting the challenge.

"There are rumors... you left the kingdom ...because you ..offed the king."

Suddenly a dark shadow seemed to pass over her face and the entire atmosphere in that portion of the room had a dark cloud hanging over it as they awaited her response.

Edith cautiously raised her head and calmly responded " I don't see how that is any of your business.... and it is not your kingdom's job to deal with supposed felonies committed in another kingdom."

They all fell silent , the other two men seemed shocked but Magnus had a contemptuous look on his face.

"excuse me." she said ,wiping her mouth with the napkin before pushing her chair back . She walked out of the party without glancing back at the bright candles hanging from the ceiling or the extravagant cake set on the lavish tables , with a "welcome to our guest" written in cursive with frosting . 

Gunther hesitated for a moment then followed Edith out of the king's throne room.

Edith noticed footsteps behind her before she heard the voice call out her name , that same familiar voice ..  
"Edith.."  
She stopped and slightly turned her head to the side before motioning to her chambers .  
Gunther stood there puzzled for a moment and somewhat cautious before he followed her into her room .

She was sitting on the bed when he entered and had taken off her shoes and necklace  
"would you help me out of my dress?" she whispered , the candle beside her flickering for a moment 

He walked over to her , unhooking his belt with his sword sheathed sewn against it, and put it against the wall before he sat beside her and began removing her dress.  
Her skin was soft but firm , it looked like white pearly silk against the black of the dress. He stopped after he had unbuttoned the back of it ..  
"all the way...." she said in response  
He felt his cheeks flush and his pants getting a bit too tight around his groin as he let the dress fall to her feet .  
He turned away out of respect and honored her modesty  
he heard something else rustle , and realized she was removing her underdress and her brassiere . 

"Maybe i should give you some privacy .." he said in an almost questioning tone  
he felt her hand brush against his then clasp around it .  
"turn around" she said and he turned to face her instantly as if it was a command  
he saw her ..presumably naked under the covers .

"lie with me..." 

"Edith you...you just met me a short while ago.. and i barely know you ..i dont think.."  
but even as he said it her face made vague memories flash in his mind .  
Dreams!! they were only dreams Gunther..snap out of it , the face in the dream probably even changed to match hers after you met her  
but he knew that voice in his head was only trying to console him and make up for whatever piece of his past was missing from his memory.

"..........." she gazed at him waiting for him to stop protesting and give into her... the way she knew they both wanted.

"Who are you...?" he finally asked 

She tugged his hand and he stumbled onto her bed

he was suddenly nose to nose with her, his eyes widened in surprise ..then narrowed in lust as he leaned in and kissed her  
she pulled the covers aside and pulled him against her by his hips and he frantically started to clutch at his clothes, pulling them off and dropping them all on the floor, on the bed, and wherever else they happened to land.

He kissed her neck, bit the skin on her collarbone and then moved down to her breasts sucking and biting them before he grazed his lips down to her navel . He could feel his heart pump faster , while his lungs felt like someone was gripping them tightly as they were about to burst open from the inside, it was such a strong craving .....one he couldnt even begin to compare to anything else.. like an uncontrollable hunger.  
he flipped her on top and kissed more anxiously than before as he entered her , he heard her make some sounds that were like pain mixed with  
extreme pleasure.. and some incomprehensible things she was whispering and murmuring .  
their bodies became heated and sweaty as their muscles became heavy and sore...when it was all over, they laid there in the sticky sheets  
with him stroking her hair as she laid against his chest, her head pressed up under his chin.

 

And that's when she finally told him ... "your sister............"  
he was still breathing heavily from the strain of what they had done.."what did you say?"  
she bit her lip then licked them before clearing her throat and telling him what she meant "you asked me who i was....  
i'm your sister"

He laid there , surprised and confused yet completely having expected such an answer..  
deep down ..he had known .....  
he had known all along.


	10. Reconnected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I know I haven't added a chapter in a while. But I think I left it off at a pretty good spot. Decent ending . But the story's not over yet.
> 
> Now that Edith and Gunther finally know who they are. What will they do ? And how will they present themselves to their friends or will they be hiding their relationship for now. Either way Gunther has work to do, there's a tournament coming up , and as a high ranking knight, Edith has plenty she can teach him.

Rays of sunshine filtered in through the window in Edith's room , waking Gunther . His lids fluttered open and he turned away from the sun and shifted his body to the other direction , now he was face to face with Edith . She was beautiful , her face completely relaxed and some ethereal quality seemed to overtake her as she slept soundly in the bed beside him. 

Her dark hair was actually an almost golden brown shade under the sun , but her lids were beautifully dark and thick and long . She had a strange expression at times , almost like she was concentrating at times on something. He hadn't noticed before but she had some slight freckles , but they were usually paled and melded in with the rest of her skin when it was cold. She was breathtaking . 

He ran his fingers across her cheek then down her graceful neck and soft delicate shoulders. Suddenly her eyelids fluttered and she was awake, staring back at him . Her eyes met his and she smiled almost as if she were shy and looked away. He pulled her in closer to him and held her there against him , he felt complete when he was with her. He knew what the others would think of him for this and it mostly annoyed him or vexed him.... but there was one person he was worried about .... who's opinion he cares about at times, no matter how much he denied it. Jane......... what would she think of this ? Of him? 

Edith laid her head on his chest, her hair splaying out across his chest. For now , it didn't feel like it mattered .... for now , he could be at peace with her , the one he was finally given the chance to reconnect with. 

 

Later on in the day.....

 

The time for tournaments was in a week , but for the final tournament ... Gunther would have to practice more than he ever had. But he also knew the importance of getting good rest, eating , and remembering to bathe , no matter how vigorous and demanding the training got you couldn't postpone good hygiene. That was a joke amongst the knights at the kingdom. 

 

Jane surprised him by arriving early at the training grounds. 

"Good morning , Gunther." 

"Jane....." he responded simply 

"Sleep well last night?" 

He turned to her , giving her a curious look "I slept fine. May I inquire as to why you seem so suspiciously interested in last night's events?" 

"I wondered if you slept at all actually..." she said , still hinting at something more.

"Jane , you know how I hate the passive inquiries , if you've got something to say then I suggest you say it ." 

Jane shrugged , teasingly. Holding her bow behind her , with both hands gripping it. "I thought you took a liking to a particular female at the party last night. " 

"And which particular female would that be ?"

"On come now , Gunther! We all know you've got something going on with that girl ."

He didn't respond, just waited for her to continue .

"Yes Jane, I did dream about you ..... but only after a long restless night of thinking about you , not able to sleep for hours... it was a tragedy indeed." 

Jane gave him a stern look after being jested that way. 

"Oh haha .. very funny .... don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. I meant that new girl, Edith." 

"You know Jane , it's alright to admit you have feelings for me. I hear it's very common for girls who grow up with a guy , and spend so much time with him that they begin to develop more intimate connections with them."

She glared at him 

"I'm sorry , I didn't take a shot but I think I still hit the bulls eye , am I mistaken ? If I am you're welcome to correct me ." 

His eyes were filled with a sinister delight , and he was barely keeping a smirk from creeping up across his lips. He was teasing her , and he was enjoying it. 

"Ahah! You foul, loathsome little..." she screamed in frustration, then put a hand to her forehead.

As she regained most of her composure, she lifted her head again and looked at him "don't make me force you to swallow your own words. " 

"Oh....? Think you can?" 

 

"Oh.. I know I can." 

He glared at her and it was her turn to smirk. But her moment was quickly over .

He stalked over to her, slowing his pace as he reached her ... she started to feel a bit intimidated and nervous .... very self conscious within such close distance . He bent slightly next to her head and whispered "surprise me " in a somewhat husky voice before leaving , he stopped for a moment and threw her his bow before walking away. She was so flustered she barely grabbed it in time and saved herself from looking like a fool . 

Now , the tournament wasn't the only challenge he had for her.

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue this later, possibly depending on how many people read and like this . But either way I really want to write this story .


End file.
